breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Grilled
lled |season = 2 |episode = 2 |image = BB_202_S.jpg |runtime= 47 minutes |airdate = March 15, 2009 |writer = George Mastras |director = Charles Haid |previous = |next = |synopsis = Walt and Jesse find themselves in close quarters with an unhinged Tuco. Marie and Hank comfort Skyler, who is distraught over Walt’s disappearance. Hank pays a visit to Diane Pinkman on some not-so-official business. |viewers = 1.60 million }}"Grilled" is the second episode of the second season of Breaking Bad and the ninth episode altogether. Summary Teaser Out in the desert, a red lowrider riddled with bullet holes bounces wildly on its hydraulic suspension system, shedding glass fragments from its shattered rear windshield. Spent casings and drops of blood litter the ground. A body lies behind the car, half hidden from view. As the license plate reading "THECAPN" is finally revealed, we realize this is Jesse Pinkman's car. Act I Hank Schrader briefs his DEA team about a raid on Tuco Salamanca's headquarters. "Get a big ole raging hard-on at the idea of catching this piece of shit," he tells them. After rallying the troops, Hank tells Steven Gomez he's taking personal leave to search for Walter White, who has gone missing. Over at Walt's house, Sgt. Tim Roberts questions Skyler White about the events leading up to Walt's disappearance. Skyler says that Walt was agitated about something, but that he didn't explain what it was. In the desert, Tuco releases Jesse and Walt from the trunk of Jesse's car. Skyler and Marie distribute "Missing" posters of Walt. Marie tries to use the occasion to try to explain "the whole tiara thing," but Skyler cuts her off: "Not now." Act II Meanwhile, Tuco takes Walt and Jesse to a remote ramshackle house in the desert, where his ailing uncle, referred to as Tio, lives. Tuco orders Walt and Jesse to empty their pockets. Among Walt's belongings is the ricin-laced meth and his wallet, which reveals to Tuco his true identity. "I like doing business with a family man," Tuco says. "There is always a lot of collateral." Tuco grabs Walt by the neck and asks if he can trust him. "Absolutely," Walt replies. After railing about his suspicions that Gonzo snitched to the DEA, Tuco says he wants to get high. Jesse tries to convince him to sample the poisoned meth but Tuco balks at its "head cheese" smell. Jesse improvises, describing the high he could achieve, Tuco is almost about to taste it, but stops when Jesse says it contains a "secret ingredient," chili powder, but Tuco opts for the "blue magic" he bought at the junkyard, claiming he hates the spice. One snort gets Tuco so ripped he wants to shoot Jesse, but Walt intervenes, after which Tuco announces that his cousins are coming to smuggle Tuco and Walt into Mexico, where Walt will be able to cook meth 24/7. As for Jesse, he'd better hope there's room in the trunk for him. Act III Back at the White household, Marie lets slip to Skyler her suspicion that Walt had a second cell phone. She thinks maybe Walt used it to contact his marijuana dealer: Jesse. Hank says this is grasping at straws, but Marie insists Hank should question him. Hank visits Jesse's mom, who reveals that Jesse drives a red Monte Carlo that he converted to a lowrider. Hank calls Gomez to find out if Jesse installed a LoJack car-tracking system, and, if so, to try to get a fix on the vehicle's location. Back at his uncle's shack, Tuco slices at raw meat, preparing to cook burritos while a TV news report details the demise of Gonzo and No-Doze. Walt changes the channel, afraid that Tuco will suspect him and Jesse of ratting him out should he learn that Gonzo is dead and not a DEA informant. Jesse suggests Walt sacrifice himself and attack Tuco before he learns of Gonzo's fate. "Oh, so my life is not the priority here, because I'm going to be dead soon anyway?" Walt asks. He proposes instead that they slip Tuco the ricin in his food. Tuco's mute uncle, Tio, catches Walt trying to lace Tuco's burrito and repeatedly rings the bell attached to his wheelchair to warn his nephew. Tuco misreads Tio's warnings as a request to trade burritos, but when he gives his uncle the poisoned burrito Tio knocks the plate to the floor. Shaking, Tio points a finger at Walt. Act IV After the meal, Tio continues to ring his bell until Tuco realizes that his uncle is trying to warn him about Walt and Jesse. Tuco again becomes enraged and drags Jesse outside, holding a gun to his head. Tuco gets Walt to admit that he tried to poison him. "You're an insane, degenerate piece of filth," Walt says. "And you deserve to die." Further enraged, Tuco takes his eyes off Jesse, who pulls a rock out of the ground and smacks Tuco's head with it. During the ensuing scuffle, Walt grabs Tuco's assault rifle and Jesse ends up with his pistol, shooting the drug dealer in his side. They kick him into a ditch and leave him to die. "Let him bleed," Walt tells Jesse. The two hustle to Jesse's car, but quickly realize they don't have the keys. Seeing a car approaching in the distance and realizing that the keys are still in the shack, Walt and Jesse abandon Jesse's car and take cover nearby, leaving the rifle behind. Tuco, despite being critically wounded, manages to crawl out of the ditch and staggers over to Jesse's car just as the vehicle that Walt and Jesse spotted pulls into the compound. Hank pulls up to the compound and parks his car right behind Jesse's car. He climbs out, momentarily thinking that Tuco is Jesse. A moment later, Tuco looks up and Hank's face immediately turns pale as he recognizes him. Both men stare at each other for several tense seconds. The tension is broken when Tuco suddenly reaches into Jesse's car and grabs the rifle, brushing and activating the hydraulic system. Just as fast, Hank pulls out his pistol and opens fire. Tuco opens fire on him a moment later, sending Hank scrambling for cover behind his car. They both fire at each other until their guns are empty. Tuco then ducks behind Jesse's car to reload, while Hank drops down beside his car to do the same. Hank is quicker to reload, and the moment Tuco stands up, Hank fires again, the bullet hitting Tuco in the forehead, killing him instantly. Hank then emerges from cover and advances over to Tuco's body, not knowing that Walt and Jesse are watching him from nearby. The two quickly flee the area on foot, unnoticed by Hank. His attention is then drawn to the sound of Tio's bell ringing repeatedly inside the house. Official Photos ep-2-1.jpg ep-2-2.jpg ep-2-3.jpg ep-2-4.jpg ep-2-5.jpg ep-2-6.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Don Hector Salamanca who is addressed as "Tio," meaning "uncle." *When Walt and Jesse arrive at Tio's house, he is watching the Mexican movie "El Mago" (1949), starring Mexican comedian Cantinflas. Jesse incorrectly identifies it as a telenovela *When Tuco uses the M4A1 Carbine at the beginning of the episode, it has what appears to be an ACOG optic attached. When Walt uses the weapon at the end of the episode, the optic is missing. The ACOG sight was removed by Tuco Salamanca after his shooting practice inside the house. *Several events involving Hector Salamanca in this episode are humorously alluded to in the Better Call Saul episode . *Raymond Cruz actually knocked out Aaron Paul and gave him a concussion while filming the scene where Tuco throws Jesse out of the door. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring *Raymond Cruz as Tuco Salamanca *Tess Harper as Mrs. Pinkman *Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez *Nigel Gibbs as APD Detective Tim Roberts |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring *Dana Cortez as TV Reporter Filming Locations * Tucos uncles desert house - Location where Walt and Jesse are held, and of Hanks shootout with Tuco. * In the search for Walt scene, flyers are handed out at these locations. (all located on one corner) ** Taco Sal - 9641 Menaul Blvd NE (Located behind the bus stop) ** Budget TV Repair - 9641 Menaul Blvd NE (Located behind the bus stop) ** El Mirasol - 9649 Menaul Blvd NE (Located behind the bus stop) ** Blue Bus Stop - 9663 Menaul Blvd NE Featured Music *'"Red Moon" '''by The Walkmen (while Skyler and Marie pass flyers out) * '"Unknown Track #1"''' by Unknown Artist (while Walt and Jesse are prisoners of Tuco, a Latin guitarist is shown singing on a Spanish-language TV music channel) Memorable Quotes de:In der Falle es:Grilled Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes